Episódios da Quarta Temporada
Aqui você pode ler um resumo de cada episódio e ver seus destaques, positivos e negativos. Clique no link do desafio desejado para ver o post na íntegra. Episódio 1 - Written in the stars Facelook mãos no facelook ]] As queens deveriam apresentar um facelook onde suas mãos interagissem da forma mais criativa possível com o seu rosto. Aria Edwards se mostrou a melhor no desafio e ganhou como vantagem o poder de dividir os temas do desafio principal entre as queens. Runway Horóscopo Cigano Para o desafio principal, para cada uma das queens foi assinalado um signo do horóscopo cigano onde elas deveriam tomá-los como base para desenvolvimento de um look. Metalica conseguiu balancear conceito e execução e venceu o primeiro desafio da temporada, enquanto Devonté precisou desistir da competição, deixando Mama V, Aurora Toshokada e Karma entre as piores, porém sem eliminação. Metalica - Machado.png|Win de Metalica Lucie - Candeia.png|High de Lucie Fleur Blade - Lua.png|High de Blade Campbell Aurora - Estrela.jpeg|Low de Aurora Toshokada Mama V - Capela.JPG|Low de Mama V Karma - Cálice.png|Low de Karma Episódio 2 - Color of The Year Facelook cores no facelook]] As queens foram desafiadas a criarem facelooks explorando todos os aspectos que as cores têm a oferecer. Aurora Toshokada, Karma, Mama V e Metalica foram quem apresentaram os melhores facelooks, porém Karma foi considerada a vencedora do desafio. A queen ganhou a vantagem de dividir os temas do desafio principal entre as participantes, porém, por ter perdido o prazo, a vantagem foi transferida para Metalica, vencedora do último desafio principal. Desafio photoshoot com as cores da Pantone A queens foram desafiadas a criar um photoshoot monocromático interagindo com um objeto, os critérios mais importantes se baseariam no uso da cor, na pose e no modo de interação com o objeto. As cores escolhidas como base do desafio foram as cores do ano da pantone divididas entre as competidoras. Lucie Fleur conseguiu unir harmonicamente todos os critérios do desafio e o venceu, enquanto Aurora Toshokada e Kenya Edwards se classificaram como as piores, porém como efeito da desistência de Metalica, não houve eliminação. 2006 - Sand Dollar - Lucie.png|Win de Lucie Fleur 2012 - Tangerine Tango - Finesse.jpg|High de Finesse 2017 - Greenery - Mama V.png|High de Mama V 2002 - True Red - Karma.jpg|High de Karma 2009 - Mimosa - Aurora.png|Low de Aurora Toshokada 2016 - Rose Quartz - Kenya.png|Low de Kenya Edwards Episódio 3 - Throwback Season 1 Facelook Out of Space ]] As queens foram desafiadas a relembrar o primeiro facelook da história da Croqui Race, explorando tudo que o espaço poderia compartilhar. Aria Edwards foi mais uma vez vencedora do facelook, ganhando como vantagem o poder de dividir os temas da runway entre as queens. = Crossover facelooks icônicos Para a runway dessa semana, as queens tinham que mostrar que conheciam a história do Croqui ao conseguir criar um look a partir de dois facelooks antigos. Desse modo, Aria Edwards ganhou a vantagem de distribuir dois temas de facelooks para cada queen, elas deveriam selecionar um facelook de cada tema e uní-los em um look coeso e que fosse possível enxergar os dois facelooks escolhidos. Aurora Toshokada reviveu dos mortos e conseguiu conquistar seu primeiro win, contudo Mama V, Karma e Shannon Sequoia foram as piores da semana, por não ter desistência, Karma e Mama V foram mandadas para o bottom. Aurora.jpeg|Win de Aurora Toshokada Aria.png|High de Aria Edwards Blade.png|High de Blade Campbell Lucie Fleur - 60s + B&W.png|High de Lucie Fleur Shannon runway.png|Low de Shannon Sequoia Runway.png|Bottom de Karma Mama 2.png|Bottom de Mama V Bottom couro Karma e Mama V se enfrentaram no primeiro desafio de eliminação da temporada, tendo que referenciar um dos bottoms mais icônicos da primeira temporada. Karma acabou se destacando mais e Mama V foi eliminada em 10º lugar. 59426142_573830426357613_3492306378746232832_n.jpg|Look de Karma 59771352 135839970902140 9116629090093236224 n.jpg|Look de Mama V Episódio 4 - Dekka Pitada Facelook Decapitada ]] As queens foram desafiadas a criarem um facelook onde estivessem sido decapitadas. Karma se destacou e venceu, garantindo seu segundo win nos facelooks, como vantagem a queen ganhou o poder de ter consultoria na semana inteira. Runway sliced in pieces Inspirado pelo desfile da Viktor & Rolff, as queens deveriam criar looks onde se camuflassem a um fundo preto e parecessem estarem cortadas. Aria Edwards, Lucie Fleur e It's Thunder foram os destaques positivos, com Aria vencendo o episódio, porém em contrapartida, Kenya Edwards e Shannon Sequoia foram as piores do episódio, como consequência da desistência de Aurora Toshokada, não houve eliminação no episódio. Aria1.jpg|Win de Aria Edwards Lucie.png|High de Lucie Fleur Thunder.png|High de It's Thunder v1YBDxV - Imgur.png|Low de Kenya Edwards Shannonm.png|Low de Shannon Sequoia Episódio 5 - Rocket Number 9 Facelook estrelas ]] As queens foram desafiadas a criar facelooks inspirado pelas estrelas. Karma, Lucie Fleur e Aria Edwards foram as únicas a fazerem, sendo automaticamente as melhores do desafio, Karma foi mais uma vez a vencedora do facelook e ganhou o poder de dividir os temas do desafio principal entre as queens. Assim como na segunda semana, Karma perdeu o horário limite e a vantagem da queen passou a ser de Aria Edwards, vencedora do último desafio principal. Runway Planetas As queens foram desafiadas a criar looks baseados em cada um dos planetas do sistema solar, Aria Edwards ganhou o poder de dividir os planetas entre as queens. Finesse se destacou e ganhou seu primeiro win, com Aria Edwards e It's Thunder como destaques também positivos, em contrapartida Kenya Edwards e Shannon Sequoia desistiram da competição e por isso não houve nenhum destaque negativo no episódio. Finesse.jpg|Win de Finesse Thunder - Com fundo.png|High de It's Thunder AriaRunway.jpg|High de Aria Edwards Categoria:Episódios